The Coldest City: Atomic Blonde
INDEPENTANT COMICS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: In 1989, before the collapse of the Berlin Wall, MI6 agent James Gascoigne is shot and killed by KGB agent Yuri Bakhtin, who steals the List, a piece of microfilm concealed in a wristwatch that contains a list of every intelligence agent (on both sides) active in Berlin. Ten days later, Lorraine Broughton, a top-level spy for MI6, is brought in to be interrogated by MI6 executive Eric Gray and CIA agent Emmett Kurzfeld about her mission to Berlin. The day after Gasciogne's death, Lorraine is dispatched to Berlin to recover the List and is told to trust no one and keep an eye out for KGB's Satchel, a double agent who has been a stain on MI6 for years. When she arrives in Berlin, she is immediately ambushed by KGB agents who deliver her a message from KGB officer Aleksander Bremovych, but she is able to escape and meet up with her contact, David Percival. After failing to find any immediate leads, Lorraine searches Gasciogne's apartment and discovers a picture of him and Percival. In the interrogation she tells us Percival had told her he never met Gasciogne and that she got ambushed by the West Berlin police while searching the apartment. She tells us only Percival knew she was going to the apartment, and that she suspected Percival's motives. When Lorraine visits a restaurant she learned of from the KGB agents that greeted her when she arrived in Berlin she encounters Bremoviych but is "saved" by Delphine Lasalle, a naive French agent, and enters into a romantic relationship with her. Percival, having tailed Lorraine, is curious about a watchmaker she visited. He spots Bakhtin entering the shop. Bakhtin tells the watchmaker he has a watch full of secrets he will sell to the highest bidder. Emmett Kurzfeld meets up with Lorrraine and reminds her how important it is to find the list, he hands her a newspaper. Lorraine calls a number she finds in the newspaper and is informed Satchel is compromised. Percival lures Bakthin to an alley, kills him and takes the List. When he examines the list he realizes who Satchel is. Lorraine, who does not know Percival has the list, finds out that a Stasi officer codenamed Spyglass, who gave the list to Gasciogne, memorized the list. Lorraine and Percival make plans to escort him across the border to West Berlin. Percival meets with Bremovych, who suspects Percival has the list but is offered the second best thing: information on KGB's beloved Satchel. Lasalle photographs the meeting between Bremovych and Percival. Because Percival tips off Bremovych's men, he and Lorraine are ambushed in East Berlin and Percival ends up shooting Spyglass because he can't risk Lorraine, or the KGB, get a hold of the list through Spyglass. Despite Lorraine's best efforts Spyglass is killed. Lorraine makes it back to West Berlin and realizes Percival has planted a bug in her coat. She tells Lasalle who calls Percival and threatens him. Percival goes to Lasalle's apartment and kills her both to hide his dirty secrets but also because he can't be sure she's not working with Lorraine. When Lorraine arrives too late to save her, she discovers the photographs taken by Lasalle. As Percival burns his safehouse and attempts to flee, Lorraine tracks him down, kills him, and takes the List. Returning to the MI6 debriefing, Lorraine finds out Percival had called Eric Gray and told him he had the list and that he was very close to Satchel. Upset she wasn't told about it she then presents photographs as well as spliced audio recordings painting Percival as the double agent Satchel, and denies knowing the List's current whereabouts, forcing the agency to close the case. Three days later, she meets with Bremovych in Paris, revealing herself to be Satchel. Bremovych tells her he knows she's a traitor, Percival told him. Lorraine kills his henchmen, and before killing him reveals she was manipulating events from the very beginning. Later in Paris she meets with Kurzfeld, revealing herself to be an American triple agent planted by the CIA, before returning with him and the List to Langley. (1) WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Oni Press Category:The Coldest City: Atomic Blonde Category:Lorraine Broughton Category:David Percival Category:Emmett Kurzfeld Category:Watchmaker Category:Spyglass Category:Delphine Lasalle Category:Eric Gray Category:Aleksander Bremovych Category:Yuri Bakhtin Category:C, head of MI6 Category:Merkel Category:James Gascoigne